Unbreakable Heart
by AnotherStar
Summary: Circumstances cause Yamato and his siblings to run away from home. Then they meet Taichi, who is suffering from his own mistakes. They are destined to be together. However, Yamato's mother will never let that happen. How will they make it through? VERY AU. PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE. Future Taito, Rated for language, and violence, and mature themes
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this story is different then my other ones. It's AU way more then my other stories. In more then one way. There's magic powers and stuff. Well, actually, I'll explain it to you here as best I can. The world is split into two. The people of Darkness, and the people of Light. The Ishida's are Darkness, the Yagami's are Light. There's elementals, which are people who can control the elements, fire, earth, air, and water. There are also visions, and something called 'the bonded' which are animals that are connected to a human. Kinda like Saphira and Eragon in Eragon, for any of you who know the books/movie. The animal is inside that persons head, and they can hear each others thoughts, they also have a human form. The Darkness can also be controlled, although it's rare. There is also going to be witches. Not the bad kind, either! I'm a Wiccan, so I'm not trying to say anything bad. There is also something called the Unbreakable, which is what this story is about. There are two of The Unbreakable, who are meant to find each other, and they will fix the world and make it one. Light and Darkness together. I get that this story isin't for everyone, but I'd like it if you'd at least give it a shot. If you don't understand anything, please feel free to pm me about it. I will answer your questions. If you don't have an account on fanfiction, feel free to email me, too! My e-mail is justanotherstar- , just let me know you're from here and have some questions, okay? Okay! I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S- The only reason I'm posting this is so that I don't lose it. I wrote on someone else's computer.**

_Fell_

I walk beside my Master and her children. They are twins. Both fiery red heads, like herself. The twins are ten, now. My Master is not on either side. She is of Darkness, and of Light, just like her children. She is free to roam both territories as she wishes. My Master is a witch. There are few left. The witches haven't picked a side. They chose both. They claim everyone is good, and everyone is bad. They just need to make that decision themselves. They all live together, in between the Light and the Dark. My Master is also the...alpha of the witches. The witches look up to her, as does the alpha of Dark and Light. They both come to her, seeking her advice. Master sees the future. Her visions are never wrong. Although, she doesn't always tell everyone everything she sees. Some of the things are very, very bad. Somethings are so good, they're hard to believe. It's a good thing Master brought me along, today, because her mind is fleeting. She is hardly with us. I recognize this as a vision coming on, as to her children.

"Momma, would you like to sit somewhere, while you have your vision?" Her daughter asks her, but her mind can't even make a decision.

"I think that might be best, Little Miss." I answer for her. Little Miss looks at me and smiles.

"You know you can just call me Sasha, right Fell? I feel so Important when you call me that, it makes me blush!" She giggles.

"Very well, Sasha. Please forgive me." My Masters children are kind to me, and I love them as I love her. I take Master's arm, and lead her towards a bench, so that she may sit for awhile. Then her mind focuses for the first time in what seems like hours. It's on a little boy at the bench. I see him through her eyes. It's all she sees. She rushes over to him. Both him and his sister jump up and give the bow of respect everyone else seems to give her. But that's not what she wants. She brushes the little boys blonde hair away from his face. He looks up at her with wide blue eyes.

"Do you know who you are?" She whispers.

"I'm Yamato, ma'am." He says, respectfully. Ah, yes. Little Boy Darkness. He is the heir to the Darkness. Then I catch something I never new before. Standing beside him is his own partner. She has white hair, and red eyes. An albino. An albino wolf. This boy has great things in store for him. That's when Master goes into her vision. Her eyes are connected with Little Boy Darknesses, and without prompting, she speaks to him.

_"Hi-jacked when you weren't looking,  
Behind your back, people are talking.  
Using words that cut you down to size.  
You want to fight back, it's building inside you.  
Holding you up, taking you hostage.  
That's worth fighting for.  
They'll try to pride, try to take your soul.  
They'll try to take all the control, they'll look you in the eyes,  
Fill you full of lies, believe me they're going to try.  
So when you're feeling crazy, and things fall apart, listen to your head.  
Remember who you are. You're the one, you're the Unbreakable heart."_

And then all at once, it's over. The little boys eyes are wide. His sister looks like she's about to pounce on him, however, it's his partner that speaks.

"Uhm, excuse me, but you really need to let him go now." She says. She wraps her arms around him, and pulls him gently out of my Master's arms. The boy trembles against her.

"I'm okay," He tries to tell her. My Master comes back to us, and she is confused.

"Oh! Hello Yamato, Nikki. How are you?" Both Little Darknesses give her a funny look.

"What happened? What did I say?" She asks with a slight smile.

"Master, you've declared Young Master Darkness an Unbreakable." I say. Master looks at him with shock.

"Oh, my. Well, we can expect great things from you then, can't we, Yamato?" She says cheerfully as she stands straight.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. But you have visions too, no? There's nothing we can do to stop this. So I really am sorry." Little Master Darkness doesn't anwser her. His sister moves forward, and takes his arm.

"Come on, Yama. Let's go find mom." She says. She's giving us a strange look, like she doesn't trust us.

"Momma, are you okay?" It is the first time either of the twins have made a sound, and I nearly forgot they were here.

"Of course I am, Sasha. Marc, are you okay?" Little Master nods his head, but his eyes are still on Yamato. Master Darknesses eyes stare right back. Those blue eyes are icy. They make me want to leave him alone, or run away, or something.

"Sure, Momma." He anwsers her.

"Yamato, Nikki! Let's go!" The voice is annoyed. Angry, even, and both blonde children jump. They give a half bow of respect before racing after their mother, who as it stands now, is the alpha of Darkness. Master, her children and I, head back the way we came. We are sitting down to a meal, when Little Master sighs.

"What's the matter, my dear?" My Master asks of her son.

"They looked so...scared. Or something. I can't imagine what it would be like to be scared of you, mom. You're so nice.."

"The children of Darkness are raised differently then us, just like the children of Light, Marc."

"I know that, but does that mean he's bad?"

"Of course not. You saw the other girl with him, didn't you? That's his partner. She's white. Just as my Fell is black. She's the good in him, as Fell was the darkness in me. He'll either come to terms and live in harmony with her as I did, or he will forever lose something of himself."

"Oh. He looked like he could use a friend." Little Master says. His twin sits silently, eyes down. She is feeling the same way, I'm sure. They have big hearts for such young ones.

* * *

_Angel_

It's been excatly ten years since Witch Master told my beloved Master that he was an Unbreakable. Of course, no one knows except him, Nikki and I, and whoever was with Witch Master. Her partner, and children. Nikki would never tell anyone, she loves her brother too much. So much that they aren't allowed to see each other anymore. The only thing Master has anymore is me, and that's because they can't take me from him. That day was Master's eighth birthday. Today he is eighteen. Although he's not overly thrilled about it. He looks out his window with a sigh. I wish I could comfort him, but as a human I am no comfort to my Master. However, I am forbidden to be my real self in the land of Darkness. Since today is Master's birthday, there will be a huge feast for all three meals in his honor. Master doesn't like get togethers, though, and his mother knows it. She is really the alpha of Darkness. She is mean. And dark. And mean. I sit silently next to Master's bed. He says I'm allowed on it, but I never do. I wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable. I think of something, anything, that can comfort my Master.

"Master?" I whisper. He turns to look at me, and I can see the water that leaks from his eyes when he is sad starting. Everything I wanted to say melts as his worry and pain washes over me.

"I want to make you better. How can I?" I ask. Of course I want to make him better. His pain is my pain. Master looks away from me without anwsering my question. I didn't think he would, though. I know what he's feeling. He doesn't even know what would make him better.

"Maybe we should go to the Witch Master's territory. That always cheers you up." I try. It's been a game of ours, whenever he can get away. The witches are good at hiding. Yes, there are distinct guides to their territory, however, try to find their homes, or towns.

"I would love to, Angel. You know I would. I'd run away and go live in the Light Kingdom, if I could. But I can't. I'll never be allowed out of here today." To anyone else, his tone would be angry. But not to me. He is my Master, and I know how he is really feeling. I know that he means excatly what he says. He would, if he could. I don't know what else to do. I know I'm not allowed, and I know I might get into trouble. But I change into my wolf self, and go over to Master. I place my head on his lap, and he jumps in surprise.

"You're going to get me in trouble." He whispers against my ear. I rub up against him. He kisses my head, and through our link I can tell he feels a bit better. Then I get the feeling I do when my Master has a vision. It is short, no more then fifteen seconds before he is back with me.

"Change back, someone's coming." I do as I'm asked. And sit right beside the chair Master is on. His bedroom door opens, and in strolls his mother. She is dressed for a party, in a flowing gown that spreads across the floor away from her body.

"Come Yamato, and..dog. It's your day." She says. Yamato rises to his feet and I can feel the uncertainty he feels towards his mother. Any other bonded animal would have left years ago. However, I've been with Master since he was one. Literally, almost his entire life. He treats me the best he can, it's just everyone else that doesn't. I know he wishes he could have everyone treat me like I should be. I am the Albino. I am the leader. Or at least I'm supposed to be. But I am here, with my Master. Which is were I belong. We follow his mother out of the bedroom. Master is not allowed to go anywhere without someone to watch him. However, something is so strangely off, that I want to stop master from entering the dining room with his mother. Sitting at the table is not only sister Nikki, but little brother Takeru. I'm sure Master must realise something is wrong, but I get no emotions from him, because he's blocked the connection.

_**"**__Master, be wary. I don't think it's safe."_

_"I know. Don't worry."_ This exchange was done in our heads. It is the safest way for us to communicate near his family. Master sits down in between Nikki and Takeru. this is his place, being the middle child. But since he is the oldest male, that does make him heir to the Darkness. I stand behind my Master, as I always do, however, that is not in today's plan, apperently.

"Takeru, move your chair down." Their mother says, coldly. Takeru does as he's told, and without word, a maid brings a chair meant for me.

"Well, sit." Natsuko snaps. I almost tell her no. That I don't want to listen to someone with so little respect, but one look at Master makes me do as I'm told. Food is served, even to me, and the three siblings eat in silence. There is no hello. No happy birthday, Yamato. No nothing.

"I have a question for you, dog." Natsuko says. I look up my Master's mother. I watch Takeru look at me with a strange look threw my Master's eyes.

"Yes?" I ask her.

"Why haven't you left yet?" Her eyes are cold, and they're on Master, whose eyes are down. Nikki's head snaps up at her mothers question.

"Yama treats me the best he can. Just becaues you're hateful, doesn't mean he is." She jumps up and comes flying towards us. At first I think she's going to hit me, but realise she wouldn't dare. Then I think of Master, but she flies right past us, and out of the room. Half a second later, the oldest Ishida sibling bursts into giggles.

"Oh, God, that was amazing!" She says through her fit of laughter.

"You're...a..dog?" Takeru asks.

"I am a wolf, Master's Brother."

"We're bonded," Master adds, then as an after thought.

"Hi, I'm Yamato. This is Angel."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Takeru." The youngest boy says with a grin. Nikki's laughter has stopped. She stands.

"Little brothers, Angel. Let's go, before that crazy bitch comes back!" None of need to be told twice. We all jump up, and follow the oldest out of the room, then out of the building.

"Happy birthday, Yama." She says as we reach the woods. I can't help myself. I change into my wolf form, and go bounding into the woods, then back to my Master, then away again. I can hear him giggle in delight at the thrill I'm sharing with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reading someone else's story inspired me to get the second chapter started. Wow. And since as far as I know, there's only twp people interested in this, this chapter is for you.**

**R&R&E!**

_Takeru_

"Master." The words are softly spoken. Yamato, my older brother that I had only met this morning, has his eyes off in the distance. He really is gone. There's no other word for it. His blue eyes are dull, and lifeless, though.

"Master, please.." I watch the human looking creature, knowing that not ten minutes before, this beautiful girl in front of my had been a white wolf. I don't understand why she doesn't just touch him. It's Nikki that finally breaks Yamato's thought pattern. She kicks him in the shin.

"Your wolf wants you." She says. Yamato's eyes drift from the sky, to the once wolf.

"What?" He asks. His voice is emotionless, just like his face. If I'm honest, Yamato scares me. A lot. I mean, he's nice, but he's so..dead.

"We should go back soon, or you'll get in trouble." The wolf-woman says. I know her name is Angel, but I can't bring myself to call her that. I'm not sure why. Yamato sighs.

"I know we should. That doesn't mean I want to, though." Yamato's eyes drift back to the sky, and the stars. Nikki sighs. And I get the courage to ask the wolf-in-disguise my question.

"Why didn't you just touch him when you wanted his attention?" Two sets of eyes land on me. Reddy-pink and blue.

"It's disrespectful." She says simply.

"Huh?" Nikki and I ask at the same time.

"Well.." She says, unsure how to continue.

"Because she's in her human form, it's disrespectful. It would be like you groping some girl in public." Yamato tries to explain.

"But you're bonded." Nikki says.

"And I'm a male, and she's a female. And she's supposed to be supreme over all the bonded." He shrugs. I don't really get it.

"That's fucking stupid." The word sounds harsher, and dirtier coming from my sisters light sing-song voice.

"What about when she's...not..uh.." I don't know how to word it without being disrepectful to the bonded animal.

"When I'm a wolf it is not disrespectful. We are different species, then." She says.

"We should go.." Nikki says softly. Yamato sighs. I look at my siblings. Actually look at them. Yamato wears the same black robe as I do. The one of the royal family. Technically, I should have my hood up, too, but because it's just my family, I've let it fall down, to let the wind play with my hair. Yamato's hood hides his hair, but I imagine it's blonde, as well. Nikki, however, is in much different attire. She's in a dress, that starts off corset like, and ends in an almost tutu like poof. All black, of course. She has gloves on that only expose her fingers and come up to her elbows. Her boots are thick, army style black boots, but have a thick heel on them. Attached to her waist, is a sheath. With sword. I hadn't noticed it before.

"Change back, I'm tired." Yamato whines. His partner easily complies, and there is a larger then normal wolf in front of us. Yamato pulls himself up onto her, and sits on her. She continues to walk with him riding her. He makes it look easy. I'm more then a little jealous of his grace.

"You're a baby, Yamato." Nikki chides our brother. With Nikki's back to me, I also notice her attire has a hood on it. It has a blood red rim. It makes me shiver.

"No, I just get locked in my room more then you. I'm no missionary."

_"You should be a rider." _My head snaps up at this. The voice was in my head, but..not. Nikki is looking at the wolf now, too. Yamato huffs, and mumbles something I can't hear. Suddenly, Yamato jumps off the wolf, landing on his feet, and continues to walk, the wolf changes back into her human form, and skips forward to walk a step behind him. I pull my hood back up, and we're back in the surrounding area of..home. I guess that's what it's supposed to be called. People eye us uncertainly. I don't think any of us have ever done anything to them, but our parents are enough to frighten them. Yamato gets some "happy birthday, sire" as he passes, which he mostly ignores. How they can tell me and him a part, I'm not entirely sure.

Nikki is the only one who doesn't get in trouble. Our mother freaks on Yamato and he gets locked up in his room, without his wolf. She's been locked in a room next to mine, and I can hear her whimpering and pacing. Our father had hit me in the back of the head so hard I saw stars. Nikki had looked disgusted, and left. I sit quietly in my room, until my mother comes to get me for dinner. She checks my head, and apologies for my fathers behavior. I shrug it off and smile at her. What else can I do? My mother leads me to the big hall we have feasts in. Of course it's decorate for Yamato's birthday. But I don't see Yamato. Nikki has changed into a black ball gown type outfit. I sit beside my sister, leaving a chair between us, that is meant for Yamato. He never shows. We eat, and there's dancing, and singing, and whatever else. It's late, and my mother sends Nikki and I to bed. I crash into my bed, fully clothes. I'm tired. I don't think I've ever done so much in one day. You'd think that being a prince of sorts would be more exciting then this.

"You fucking bitch! Let me go!" The scream wakes me up. I know it's Nikki. Who else can it be? I fling open my door, and find my sister stuck, by magic, to the ground. She's still cursing and screaming.

* * *

_Nikki_

Natsuko is not my mother. She's just raised me. I've never told anyone this, but I think Yamato knows. He's smarter then he lets on. Way smarter. I don't know why he stays here. That boy could rule the world. However, that night, after the party for Yamato which he was not present for, she had come to my room, a smile on her lips.

"Nikki." She had said. I eyed her, unsure what she could want with me.

"What?" I had asked. I know it was disrespectful, but I always had been to this woman.

"I need you to help me. I need Yamato gone." Her words had confused me. Gone? Where would he go?

"Where would he go?"

"I need him dead, Nikki. You are the best, aren't you?"

"I will not kill my brother. Why do you want him dead, anyways? He's the only rightful heir to your throne."

"One of my Seers has foreseen that he will kill me. And I can't have that."

"I won't do it." She had become enraged, and attacked me. She had tried to lock me in the room, but like she said, I am the best at what I do. I had followed her to the hallway, and down towards Takeru's room, where she had one of her witchy friends freeze me to the floor. I had screamed at her. Called her names. She had laughed, and walked away from me. My yelling had woken Takeru up, though. To my surprise, the young blonde had bowed his head, muttered some words, and I was free. Which is where we are now. I throw my arms around him.

"Takeru! I love you! We have to save Yamato." I say to him. He looks confused.

"What's wrong with Yamato?"

"Mom wants him dead. Apparently he's going to kill her." His eyes widen, and we sprint down the hallway, but Takeru comes to a skidding halt, before flying back down the way we came.

"What are you doing!?" I snap. He opens the door beside his bedroom, and Angel comes bounding out. Fucking bitch took poor Yamato's wolf away, too? I groan in annoyance, but allow Angel to lead me to my brother. I can hear someone yelling something, then the entire castle shakes. Angel throws herself through people, killing all those who try and stop her. I join her in the bloody fight, and drop almost as many as she does. It's gross. But this is what I'm good at. Takeru stares at us with wide eyes from his spot down the hallway. He looks kinda sick. I step on the dead bodies, because really, I don't care. About any of them. I can hear Takeru follow a few seconds later. Then, Yamato smashes into me, and we both nearly fall.

"Uhh." He says, dazed. Oh, fuck.

"Yama?" I ask softly. Nothing. His eyes are wide, pupils dilated to the point where there's almost no blue. He sways, like there's a wind, and stares at...nothing. Over his shoulder, I watch someone else come at us. I jump around my brother, ready to protect him, but there's a loud crunch, and his heads gone. I blink in surprise at the harshness of Angel's actions. Then I see the wolf. She is a wolf, and her muzzle is red, and foamy. It scares me more then a little bit. I can't remember the last time I was scared. I don't know much about visions. I just know that Yamato is helpless until he's out of it.

"What do we do?" Takeru asks. I turn to face him, he's watching Yamato carefully. I look at Angel for help, because I don't know.

_"We must keep him safe until he comes back to us. If we move him, he may not be able to find himself again.."_ The wolfs majestic, powerful voice fills my head. She sounds as come as ever, even if she does look like she's ready to eat me. I hear Takeru mumbling, and turn to watch him cast spells on my brother. Angel growls.

"I'm keeping him safe from magic attacks..." The young boy mutters to the wolf. Angel sniffs at him, but doesn't stop him.

_"Someone else is coming."_ Angel says, turning her attention down the hallway. Takeru shifts, he's tired. He's energy doesn't last very long..I make a mental note to help him with that if we ever get out of here. We watch as the soldiers appear, running at us, weapons drawn. As I get prepared to attack, the castle starts shaking. Everyone freezes. Then the entire ceiling above the soldiers caves in. Angel turns back to look at Yamato.

_"Master."_

"Let's go." I glance at Yamato, who looks pale, and tired, and sick, but is..here. We walk, yes, walk, very calmly, through the castle, and the only awkward part is when we meet with Mother. Yamato stops to look at her.

"Obviously, you know, then?" He asks. She raises an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Then you know I can, and will, take the entire Darkness from you, right?"

"I highly doubt that. Whose going to take your side?"

"I will." I say automatically. Her eyes widen slightly. Yes, she raised me, yes she taught me to be what I am. But I moved beyond her skills a long time ago.

"So will I." Takeru says firmly. I doubt the boys ever stood up to his mother before.

"_As will the riders. And even all the free roaming bonded animals, should I wish it." _That really freaks her out.

"Or what about the other Unbreakable? He'll support me, won't he? And since he is from the Light..." Yamato lets his voice trail off.

"And, I have the witches, should I ask Marc." Natsuko lets out an angry screech, and storms away. What can she do to stop us, now? We leave in silence. No one else tries to stop us. We have nothing, though, and I can't survive with nothing. Not even I'm that good. The woods are probably going to be our home for awhile. And it kinda scares me. We walk for..who knows how long. Yamato starts coughing, and has to stop.

"Ughh." He groans.

"You need rest." I'm not sure when Angel turned back into her human form, but her voice is only in my ears, so she must have. Yamato glances back, towards the castle.

"Not yet. There's a cave.." he points in the general direction, and we start walking again. Yamato's coughing gets worse. Takeru and I decide at the same time to help support our brother, and both grab an arm. He allows us to basically carry him to the cave he mentioned earlier. Angel changes back to a wolf. She curls up in the far corner of the cave, the only reason I can see her is because I've taught myself to be able to see in the dark. Takeru can't see anything by the way he stands still. Yamato crashes into Angel's fur, and nuzzles into it. He mumbles some words, and small little hand made torches around the room light up. The fire lets off enough of a glow to see, but not enough to be seen outside the cave. Takeru moves forward, and sits next to the spot I've claimed as mine. The next time I look at Yamato he's deep in sleep.

"That's from the vision." Takeru says through a yawn.

"Yea?" I ask. I've only ever seen Yamato have visions, and that was along time ago.

"Mhm. It really drains them. It kinda sucks." He says.

"You look drained, too."

"I am. I can use magic, sure, but I don't have enough energy to make it worth while." He sighs.

"I'm useless!" He adds, with a frown.

"You're not useless. You helped me, which if you didn't, could've meant Yamato's death."

"Does he like being called Yama?" Takeru asks, completely changing the subject.

"What?" I ask, looking at my little brother. When did anyone call him Yama?

"When he was having his vision. You called him Yama. And at the woods earlier, this morning. You said "Happy birthday, Yama." So I was just wondering.."

"Oh." Had I? Really?

"Uhm. It's his nickname from when we were little. I don't really know if he still likes it." I say with a shrug.

_"Master's brother."_ We both turn to look at the albino she wolf.

"..Yes?" Takeru asks. I can hear the formal tone creep into his voice that everyone seems to have when speaking with a bonded animal.

_"If Master says yes, I shall teach you to expand your energy levels."_ It sounds like a peace offering. Takeru seems to forget who he's talking to.

"Really!? Cool! That'd be awesome."

_"Only if Master says yes."_ She tells him. He nods, and gives the wolf a shy smile, before turning back to me. We sit in the cave in silence for a long time. Takeru's yawns increase.

_"You should sleep. Come, lay with your brother. You'll freeze if you don't."_ I want to say no, someone has to stay awake. But then I realize that she doesn't even sound tired. Takeru doesn't argue, he does as he's told. Yamato's run away many times before now, although he's always come back. And I've spent weeks out in the wilderness alone. It's what I do. I'm Natsuko's personal hit..woman. I wonder if Takeru's ever spent a night outside his bed. I watch him struggle to get comfortable, without a complaint, and finally drift off before moving to his side to sleep as well.

I wake up when Angel moves from under me. It's easy, Yamato doesn't even flinch, and Takeru shifts uncertainly, but doesn't wake up. I watch the wolf creep towards the mouth of the cave. She's crouched down, like she's ready to attack.

"What is it?" I ask quietly. Her tail twitches, but she doesn't answer.

"But, Taichi.." I hear a young girl whine. And then Angel pounces. I jump up and run to the mouth of the cave. She wouldn't attack a girl for no reason, would she? Then I hear the snarls, and snapping jaws. A roar, and a howl, and more snapping. My eyes adjust to the light, and before me, a golden lion, and a white wolf, battle for dominance. Angel is winning. The lion is smaller then she is. Takeru, and Yamato are at my side. Yamato still looks confused, and sleepy. Takeru is scared.

"Is that a lion?" He asks, shocked. Yamato hardly notices. He flinches at the same time Angel yelps.

"I think so." I answer.

"Kasolite! Stop!" I hear a boy shout. That's what makes Yamato realize what's happening. He doesn't yell, he doesn't move.

"Angel. Enough." The white wolf freezes, and glances back at us. The lion jumps on her, and pins her. Yamato moves his hand, and the lion is thrown off her...by the tree branches. Angel flips back onto her feet, eyeing the lion, and it's approaching humans. The lion is bleeding. Angel has a limp. Angel backs up, ready to protect us again, if need be.

"What're you doing!?" The boy demands. He has tan skin, which contrasts drastically with our pale skin. This marks him and the girl with him has kids from the Light. They both have brown hair and eyes. His eyes and hair are darker. His hair is a wild mess. Her hair is styled, and short. The lion has changed to his human form.

"She attacked me first." The lion-boy whines. That's exactly what he is, too, a boy.

"Angel?" Yamato asks.

_"I did. I felt he could hurt you. I am sorry."_ Her words fill everyone's minds. Yamato shrugs, and runs his fingers along her bad leg.

"Show off.." The lion mutters. The girl sighs.

"I'm sorry we made you feel threatened, we were just trying to find somewhere to get out of the rain." A the girls words, I realize it is raining. And hard, too. They're soaked.

"You're children of Light?" Yamato asks.

"Yes. I'm Hikari Yagami, and this is my big brother Taichi." The names are so familiar.

"Heirs." Yamato says simply, looking at me. I nod. He's right. This is the prince and princess of Light. They didn't hear us.

"I'm Jasper. My little brother is Jade, and my sister is Amethyst." Yamato says. Wait, what? Since when we're we crystals? Takeru smiles and gives a small wave. Taichi grins at us. Hikari doesn't seem to believe him, but doesn't say anything. Yamato turns, and waves the three in with us. We follow him. Angel sticks close to me, for whatever reason.

"I have a question." Taichi asks.

"What?" Yamato says, not really paying attention.

"Why does your sisters wolf answer to you?" Wait, what? I almost say she's not mine. But something stops me.

"We're twins." He says like it explains everything. The other boy doesn't question it. He just nods.

_"Male and female partners are rare, it will tell them who we are."_ Angel's voice is soft in my head, and I realize it must only be me, or me and my brothers she had spoken to. I don't respond. My brothers, Angel and I curl up in the far corner. The one we had slept in last night. Hikari, Taichi, and their lion sit across from us, in the other corner. They seem a little more prepared then we are, with them having backpacks, and being dressed properly. Takeru's still in his sleeping clothes. Yamato is in jeans and a t-shirt. And I'm still in my stupid birthday gown. Although the bottoms ripped and made it easier for me to move. We sit in silence for awhile.

"Uhm." Taichi says softly. I look at him. He indicates his lion.

"This is Kasolite." He says looking at me with a curious glance. Oh, right, Angel's mine, now.

"Angel." I say waving my hand to indicate the wolf I am currently leaning against. It's strange, to be Yamato. This is his spot. I can feel the longing in them both to be together, too.

"So, how come you guys are out in the rain?" Takeru asks. He dropped being formal. Yamato's being careful. That's all. I want to speak with the wolf, I have a question for her. I'm not entirely sure how to get her attention with my mind.

_"Angel?"_ I just think the words, but she moves under me, so she must have heard me.

"Well, Taichi made a big mistake.." Hikari starts to explain.

"I did not!" He snaps, this starts an arguments between the two.

_"Yes, Master's sister?"_ I'm shocked the wolf responded.

_"Is there anyway I can talk to Yamato without..them listening?"_

_"Yes. Master?" _There's a slight pause between the two words, and it feels like someone else is floating around inside my head with me. I tune out the arguing siblings, that Takeru is trying to make stop fighting.

_"Hmm?"_ Yamato's tone in my voice is soft, and gentle. Nothing like the harsh tone he uses when he speaks.

_"Your sister wishes to speak to you in private."_ I start to feel her retreat from my mind.

_"You don't have to go! I just don't want the Light and their lion to hear." _I say frantically. The wolf's personality is back. It's kind of lonely without her there. I wonder if she's always been linked, and listening.

_"Oh. Yes, Nikki?"_ My brother asks. It's not as soft as it was with Angel, but it's not harsh, either.

_"Where did you come up with our names? They're crystals, right?" _I ask, watching the other three humans.

_"Kasolite is a crystal, too. Jasper, Jade and Amethyst are just the first one that popped into my head."_ He explains. I look over at him, and he smiles. I smile back.

_"Twins, huh?" _

_"Yes. If we're linked as twins, we would technically share her, because we're always in each others heads, anyways..It was the only thing I could think of that wouldn't let them know she's mine."_ I nod my head, and then Yamato is gone. Not completely, but enough so that he's not actually listening to me anymore. After a few minutes, I watch Takeru spin to look at us, with a curious glance. A second later, I feel him sitting in my mind, the same way Yamato and Angel are. There, but not listening. We will always be in touch, now.

"Which one of you is Jade, again?" Taichi asks, suddenly. It ends the fight with his sister. Takeru raises his hand.

"Isn't that a girl name?" The brunette asks.

"How do you know it's not Jayden? And I only shortened it?" Takeru snaps.

"Well...is your name Jayden?"

"No." Takeru says, a pout forming on his lips.

"Jade is a crystal. It's known as a dream-stone, and helps bring realization to ones potential and devotion to ones purpose." Yamato says.

"Oh. What about Jasper? And Amethyst?" Taichi asks, honestly curious.

"Jasper is known as the supreme nurturer. It acts as a reminder that one is not here, on this physical plane, just for oneself, but also to bring joy to others." Really? That doesn't suit Yamato at all.

"Amethyst is a stone of spirituality and contentment. It's a representative of the principles of complete metamorphosis. It also balances your energies." I'm sure there's more to it then that, but Yamato doesn't continue. Until his eyes land on the lion boy.

"And, if you really must know, Kasolite is a mineral that can help someone become attuned to the Earth, and to help understand what the Earth needs to heal. It's color range is yellow, to brown." The lion-boy looks at Yamato with wide eyes.

"Really? That's what my name is?" Yamato nods.

"That's really cool. You know a lot." Hikari says.

"Uhm..thanks." He says, his eyes drift over to Taichi, and he inhales sharply, and goes stiff. Angel jumps up, which of course makes me rush over to him, because that's what I'm supposed to do. I glance at Taichi. There eyes are locked. They both have black eyes.

"What's wrong with them?" Hikari asks, alarmed.

"Ya-Jasper's having a vision, and Taichi's watching it with him." Takeru says softly. Thankfully, he caught himself before he had said Yamato, and Hikari's worried about her brother, so she didn't even notice the slip up.

"What do you see?" Takeru asks, standing in front of his brother. Yamato's mouth opens, and he speaks.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, just to piss you all off, this is Taichi and Kari's point of view of what happened to them on Yamato's birthday, and leading up to them finding each other. I know, I suck 3**

_Taichi_

I groan, as again, I am flung back, and land on my butt.

"I don't wanna practice anymore!" I whine. Yes, should most certainly be learning this. I should've learned it a long time ago.

"Prince Taichi, you have no idea what you can accomplish if you'd focus more." The Earth master tells me with a sigh. I refuse to get up. I can feel Kasolite tug on my mind, willing me to get up. I do. But I whine about it.

"Again." Moving a stupid branch should be easy. It's not. Yes, I can control the Earth. When I'm nervous, or scared. But because I want to? Never. Apparently, I have the gift for all four elements. Coulda fooled me. I'm not paying attention, and this time my feet lift off the ground and I crash into Kasolite. His arms shoot out to protect me.

"Taichi?" He asks.

"I'm fine. And hungry." The two of us scamper away while we have the chance.

"Prince Taichi!" I laugh as I make it into the castle that is my home. I follow the smell of food, and I can hear my sister laugh. It makes me smile. I love Hikari's laugh. It's contagious, really, it is. I enter the room, and freeze. I had forgotten what day it was. Kari looks at me, smile in place.

"Taichi!" She greets me.

"Hello. Whose birthday is it, again?"

"Yamato's." My mother says, quietly.

"And why do we celebrate someone from the Darkness?" I ask, again.

"Because, Taichi. It's nice. I mean, you'd want someone to celebrate you, wouldn't you?"

"Why doesn't he celebrate with his own family?" I ask, sitting beside my sister. As heir, I should know this. But I don't. My mother sighs.

"Natsuko is..uhm.." My mother has no words for the Queen of Darkness. Although I do know they were once friends. They had both been raised with the witches, and had chosen their sides. One good, one bad. That's life, I guess.

"How old is he?" Kari asks.

"Prince Yamato is eighteen." My father answers. I would never call him a prince.

"Same as you, Taichi." She says, smiling. I nod. The one good thing about celebrating the Darkness heirs birthday, is that an extra three times a year I get to feast on birthday food. Yumm! I don't complain as we eat, although I still don't really understand why we celebrate.

"Taichi! After we eat, will you take me to the forest?" My sisters voice is soft. I nod my head.

"Course I will, Kari." I would seriously do anything for my little sister. We finish eating, and leave together, our parents not saying a word as we leave. I should actually being going to another class, something for the element of Water, but I don't want to. Kasolite, always a step behind me, changes from his human form to his lion form. It's only been a few years since I've gotten him, and I'm not entirely used to having someone else inside my head all the time. When he speaks, I jump.

_"Taichi? Why are we going to the forest if we're supposed to have lessons?"_

_"Because Kari wants to." _I don't really have to explain myself past that. Kasolite knows, after being in my head for so long, I'm surprised he even asked.

_"How will we become rider and partner if you don't learn to control your magic?"_

_"It's not really magic, is it?" _A range of emotions goes through the lions head, and I can feel them. He doesn't know the answer any more then I do. We enjoy our time in the forest with my sister. The girl hardly ever gets outside, because she's sick. When Kari said 'the forest' what she really meant was just inside the tree-line. There's a tiny little garden there, that our mother said was her's. She spends as much time as she can there, just sitting in the flowers.

"Taichi?" My sisters voice is soft and quite. Almost like she's asleep.

"Yea?" I ask, tuning to look at her.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being Bonded."

"Oh. Well..It's uh...different." The golden lion two feet away from me gives me a questioning look.

"In a good way! It's strange to have someone in your thoughts, though, at first. It's a comforting, now. I don't know what I'd do with out him." I say. Kari smiles.

"I'm happy for you." She says.

"And I'm happy you're happy." I say simply. Kari smiles, and goes back to playing with her flowers. I turn back to look into the forest, and wonder what it would be like to cross the woods into the Darkness.

_"What do you think it's like?"_ I ask Kasolite. I get a mental picture of him shrugging. He knows what I'm talking about. Of course he does. He's wondered, too, I'm sure.

_"I doubt we'd make it far. You not being able to control yourself." _I huff at the lions teasing. I feel his happiness pass through our connection. Stupid lion.

"Tai. Let's go, I'm tired." Kari says. I comply to my sister's words automatically. Time to get her home. If I don't I'll have to carry her back. Not that I mind. We head back at Kari's pace, and make it in time for lunch. I never miss a meal. I'm always hungry. Again, it's a big meal, in honor of a boy I've never met.

"Taichi." My father says as I'm eating.

"Mhm?"

"The Water class you skipped this morning is being held after you eat." I groan.

"You need to learn this stuff, Taichi. It's a rare gift." My mother says softly.

"I know it is, but it's hard!" I whine.

"No one said it would be, Taichi."

"You're lazy." My mother and Kari say at the same time. I sigh and say nothing. I eat in silence, choosing to be moody. After I eat, Kas practically drags me to my water class. The Water master is female. Her skin seems to flow. She waits patiently for me to get into my standard starting position for this. She's my favorite, for sure. She's never mean or angry. Just patient. I wonder if it's because of the water. The lesson is slow, and boring. Although when she does the activities before me, it looks graceful. I frown.

"I'm never going to understand this stuff." I say, a groan of frustration escapes me, as again, I screw it up and my concentration is taken somewhere else. A bird moved, and I had been distracted enough to completely lose focus on the water in the fountain.

"What bothers you, Prince Taichi?" The Water master rarely speaks. And one she does, her words are listened to. I shrug.

"I don't know. Nothing." I say.

"You are more distracted then normal."

"Just a feeling, I guess. I don't know. I'm uneasy." I admit. I don't know why. Just a guy feeling.

"Kas feels it, too." I inform her. I turn away from my lion, and back to the Water master, to my surprise, her fingers touch my forehead lightly, and a calming feeling passes through me.

"You go rest, Taichi. I will speak to your parents and the Fire master. We start again tomorrow." I blink as she walks away.

"She called you Taichi." Kasolite says from my side.

"That's my name." I say, confused.

"She didn't call you prince Taichi." Oh. Really? Strange. I decide to take her advice, and actually rest. I head back to the castle, through the hallways to my bedroom. I collapse onto my bed, and drift off with Kas by my side.

Hours later, I jerk awake. Something is _wrong_. I don't mean a bad dream either, the air feels thick and heavy. I blink away the sleep, and try to focus my eyes. And then Kas shoves me off the bed. I hear the rip of my mattress. I glance up, and find my father, sword buried in the bed where I had been asleep moments ago.

"Dad? What're you doing?" I ask, alarmed. He's never acted like this before, my father is kind. He turns towards me, and raises his sword, again. I make a dive for my own, which lays in the corner where I had thrown it after my lesson yesterday. I'm not fast enough. My father slices part of my leg. I gasp in pain, and stumble. I hear Kas, but refuse to look, bowing my head. My eyes are finally focusing, though. I grab my sword, and force myself to my feet. I turn to face my father, and that's when I see it. The Darkness holds him. It's almost looks like it's using him as a puppet. I see the fear in my father's eyes. The plea. He's begging me to kill him. The Darkness will not let him go, not unless he dies. I stand still as my father yet again, comes at me. Then he freezes. I had heard the sound, but it didn't register. Then the Darkness explodes and scatters. My father is dead, and Kasolite stands behind me, hands bloody. I blink once. Then Kari screams. Kasolite and I run, neither of us stopping to think about what had just happened.

* * *

_Hikari_

Taichi, Kasolite and I stumble through the forest, going deeper then either of us ever had before. Tears stream down my face, blurring my vision, and making it hard to see. Taichi had killed our mother. It had been needed, of course. I could see the Darkness infecting her, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Taichi," I gasp out.

"I need to stop." I beg. Taichi slows down, to look at me. He stops a few steps ahead of me, and I drop to the wet forest ground, heaving, trying to catch my breath from the running, and crying. I know he had no choice, and I'm not mad at him. But trying to understand that he had killed our mother is more then I can handle right now.

"Dad's dead, too." Taichi says, as he sits next to me. I'm too shocked to even respond to my brother. I bow my head, and place my face against my knees. Kind of to hide my tears, but mostly so I can try to gain my thoughts. We're orphans now, I guess. We sit long enough for me to catch my breath.

"We have to keep moving." Kasolite prompts softly. Taichi and I climb to our feet, allowing the lion-boy to lead us forward. We walk in silence, and at some point it starts raining. I the water soaks through my clothes, and I start shivering before long.

"We have to get out of the rain." Even though Taichi had, before we left, made me get dressed for colder weather, just in case, I was still freezing, and the bag on my shoulder was getting heavy. Taichi points somewhere to our left, and there's a small cave opening there. I glance at the sky, and see the sun has come up. We head towards the cave. I go to move towards it, wanting it's dry warmth, when Taichi stops me.

"But, Taichi.." I whine. Not wanting to be stopped. Anything for me to be able to dry off and be warm. Suddenly a white blur leaps at us. Kasolite meets it in his lion form. There's snarls and roars, and yelps and howls. Taichi and I stare in shock as we watch Kasolite fight a white wolf. I notice as three people appear before the mouth of the cave, but don't give them enough notice to actually take them in. Taichi breaks out of his shocked trance.

"Kasolite! Stop!" he shouts. The wolf stops, too, and turns to look at her people. Kasolite takes her distraction to pounce on her. He pins her. Then he's thrown off by a tree branch. I gasp. Did one of them really use the Earth to stop Kasolite? The wolf jumps to her feet, and Taichi grabs me, pushing us towards the other people. The wolf eyes us with un-trustfully, carefully placing herself to attack if need me. Kasolite is bleeding, and the wolf as a limp.

"What're you doing!?" Taichi demands of Kasolite. The lion doesn't answer him with anything I can hear. I look at the strangers, and find myself shocked. Two males and one female. One male is covered mostly by the hood covering his features, but they are all pale skinned. The two whose features I can see both have blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm assuming the other person does, too.

"She attacked me first.." I hear Kasolite's human voice whine.

"Angel?" The hooded boy asks. His voice surprises me.

_"I did. I felt he could harm you. I am sorry." _The words in my head shock me. The boy who has spoken shrugs, and brushes his fingers along her hind leg.

"Show off.." Kasolite mutters. I sigh, deciding I should take control of this.

"I'm sorry we made you feel threatened, we were just trying to find somewhere to get out of the rain." I say. The girl looks to the sky, then to us, and seems to realize how wet we are.

"You're children of Light?" The boy who spoke before asks.

"Yes. I'm Hikari Yagami, and this is my big brother, Taichi." The girl's eyes narrow slightly. The boy says something, looking the girl, who nods.

"I'm Jasper. My little brother is Jade, and my sister is Amethyst." The smaller boy smiles at us and gives us a small wave. I can see Taichi's stupid grin. Something about his words just don't sit right, and I don't believe him. He lied about their names, for sure. Clearly, Jasper is the leader, and he turns, waving us to follow him into the cave, which we do without hesitation.

"I have a question." Taichi asks. Oh boy, we could be here for hours.

"What?" The other boys not really paying attention.

"Why does your sisters wolf answer to you?" Ah, yes. Why didn't I notice that one? It is a good question.

"We're twins." I don't understand exactly, but Taichi nods, and doesn't ask anymore about it. We reach the rounded part of the cave, and the three humans and their wolf, curl up in the far corner. On my brothers little nod, I sit with him and Kasolite in the corner across from them. I study them, and notice that none of them are dressed for outside whether. Jasper's in jeans and t-shirt, that at least has a hood. Jade is in well..pajamas. And Amethyst is wearing a ripped and tattered ball gown. The cave stays silent, no one knowing what to say, or how to say it.

"Uhm." Of course it's Taichi who breaks the silence. Who else would it be. My brother motions with his hand to his lion.

"This is Kasolite." There's a longer then should be pause.

"Angel." Amethyst says, waving her hand in the general direction of the wolf she's leaning on.

"So, how come you guys were out in the rain?" Jade asks. His voice is smooth and friendly.

"Taichi made a big mistake.." I start.

"I did not!" Taichi cuts me off, voice rising slightly.

"Yes, Taichi, you did." I say, making my voice go all motherly, he hates that.

"Hikari!" He snaps.

"Whoa! Sorry! I didn't mean to make you fight! Please don't." Jade chimes, trying to get us both to back off. We both ignore him. We continue our bickering, just because it feels normal, I think. Then Taichi suddenly asks a question to them, ending our fight.

"Which one of you is Jade, again?" The smaller boy raises his hand.

"Isn't that a girl name?" Taichi's tone is teasing, not mean, but still..

"How do you know it's not Jayden? And I shortened it?" The boy in question snaps.

"Well...is your name Jayden?"

"No." The boy says, pout jumping onto his face.

"Jade is a crystal. It's known as a dream-stone, and helps bring realization to ones potential and devotion to ones purpose." Jasper says without emotion.

"Oh. What about Jasper? And Amethyst?" My brother is curious. About learning. I never thought I'd see it.

"Jasper is known as the supreme nurturer. It acts as a reminder that one is not here, on this physical plane, just for oneself, but also to bring joy to others." I don't know if that's true for him, but it sounds nice.

"Amethyst is a stone of spirituality and contentment. It's a representative of the principles of complete metamorphosis. It also balances your energies." It sounds like he's reading them right out of a book. It's kind of scary. Jasper's eyes drift, and land on Kasolite.

"And, if you really must know, Kasolite is a mineral that can help someone become attuned to the Earth, and to help understand what the Earth needs to heal. It's color range is yellow, to brown." Just like Kasolite. At least know Taichi's so eager to tap into the Earth. Kasolite stares at Yamato for a minute.

"Really? That's what my name is?" He asks. Jasper nods his head once.

"That's really cool. You know a lot." I say. Just to say something. Taichi won't.

"Uhm..thanks." He says sounding unsure of the words. His eyes drift, and suddenly land on Taichi. He inhales sharply, and his breath catches. His body stiffens. Angel and his sister jump up and rush over to him. I glance at Taichi. Whose eyes are wide and black. I turn my attention back to Jasper. I can't see his eyes, but they must be black, too.

"What's wrong with them?" I ask, scared.

"Jasper's having a vision, and Taichi's watching with him." Jade says softly, trying to reassure me that everything will be okay. I creep closer to my brother.

"Taichi?" I whisper softly. He doesn't even acknowledge me. Kasolite shakes behind him.

"What do you see?" I hear heat Jade ask Jasper. At first there's silence, but then Jasper talks. His voice is loud, and not his voice. It's scary.

_"Hijacked, when you weren't looking._

_Behind your back, people are talking._

_Using words that cut you down to size._

_You want to fight back,_

_You're out in the open,_

_You're under attack,_

_But your spirits not broken,_

_You know, it's worth fighting for._

_They'll try to take your pride,_

_Try to take your soul, _

_They'll try to take all the control,_

_They'll look you in the eyes,_

_Fill you fill of lies,_

_Believe me, their going to try._

_So if you're feeling crazy, and things fall apart,_

_Listen to your head, remember who you are._

_You're the one, you're the Unbreakable Heart."_

Jasper and Taichi come back at the same time. Taichi gasps and stutters for breath. Jasper sways where he is.

"Are you alright Taichi?" I ask, touching my brothers face to make sure he's actually here.

"Uh-huh." He mumbles, not really listening to me.

"Jasper!" I spin in time to watch the blonde collapse onto the floor. He's having a seizure. Then a red foam comes out of his mouth. I gasp, then he goes still. We all watch each other in shock. No one moves.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know how many of you are following this at the moment, but if you like this, I started a new story (Dear Goddess, help me) that's kind of..in the same genre. It's AU, like this one. Yamato/OC. Possible Taiora, although I'm still debating on that one. Check it out? It's called Angel Blood.**  
**Also, if you could kindly review? Even if it's as simple as "This was good" Or "I hated this" It helps. Thanks :D**

_Nikki_

No one moved. We all stare down at my younger brother. Blood-foam is still coming out of his mouth, but I don't think it's anything new. It's Hikari that breaks the silence first.

"Taichi, give me your jacket, and get me a water bottle. Amethyst, do you think you could rip part of the bottom of your dress off? It's already al-" She doesn't finish, because I'm already ripping the dress up for her. Taichi yanks his jacket off, handing it to his sister. Hikari pulls her off, too. She wraps her jacket up in a ball, and puts in under Yamato's head, before draping Taichi's over his bare arms. Taichi hands her the water she asked for, and she reaches for the strip of my dress. I hand it to her. She pours some water onto the strip, and begins to wipe the gross bloody foam from his mouth. When she's done, her fingers brush back his head, revealing his blonde hair. They both gasp.

"Whoa.." Taichi says. Takeru still hasn't moved. I watch Hikari. She looks from the bloody strip of torn dress, to Yamato's forehead. I yank another piece of my dress and hand it to her. She takes it with a smile, and wets that, too. She pats Yamato's forehead and cheeks with it gently.

"Is he going to be okay?" Takeru squeaks.

"I'm not sure." Hikari says quietly. "He has a fever, but..I don't know. Do people who have visions normally have a fever after?" She doesn't ask anyone in particular. I don't think anyone even knows the answer.

"Amethyst." Takery says suddenly, like he's remembered something. I look up at my brother.

"How good are you at stealing?" He inquires.

"Why? What do you need?" I ask, confused. Taichi and Hikari exchange a glance.

"Jasper is going to need something sweet.." He trails off.

"Why?" Taichi asks.

"That's the second vision I've seen. And he has visions in his sleep, too. So who knows how many? The sugar will help him recover faster." I frown.

"Anybody else want anything while I'm gone?" I ask. I can't just not get my brother something that he needs. Neither Taichi or Hikari answer.

"Angel, stay here." I say, remembering the wolf is supposed to be mine. She sits down, tail curling around her, like a fox. I wander over to the cave exit, and glance out into the almost rain. I guess now is the best time to go, anyways. I give them a quick wave, and dash out into the whether. I head back the way Yamato, Takeru, Angel and I had come last night, not knowing if it'll be faster for me to go to the Light Kingdom or not. Using the skills I was brought up with, and being alone, allows me to move much faster then when I had other people with me. It takes far less time for me to end up in the city. I trail down the back alleys, and break into the first bakery I find. Thankfully, no one is around yet. Us people of Darkness are pretty lazy when we want to be. I grab as much as I can carry. Then, I head to a tiny shop, where I know someone will be awake. I bang gently on the door. It swings open.

"Nikki?" The girl asks, mouth dropping open.

"Hi. I need clothes. And.." She grabs my arm yanking me into her shop.

"No one saw you, did they?" I shake my head.

"You do realize they want your brother killed, right?"

"Yes," I sigh. "Are you going to help us, or not?" The brunette girl purses her lips, then nods.

"Fine, I will help you this time. What kind of clothes do you need?"

"Something warm for Yamato, and Takeru. But..something protective, too? And I just want my usual. Also..There's a girl about the same size as Takeru, and a boy a bit bigger then the shoulders then Yamato." She sighs.

"You'll be here all day, probably. I'll work as fast as I can. Go upstairs, make yourself useful." Mimi says.

"Thank you." I tell her, before going to do exactly as she asked me.

* * *

_Yamato_

When I wake up, my head hurts to the point where I'm dizzy, and can't see. My head is in Hikari's lap. Taichi is sitting beside her, I can hear him talking. Stupid Taichi. This is his fault. I can see Takeru, his hand on Angel. They have their backs to me. Kasolite is staring out of the cave mouth. It's still dark out. I wonder how long I've been asleep. I remember the vision, and I remember the pain.

"She's been gone a long time." I hear Taichi says, to no one.

"She'll be okay." I realize they must be talking about Nikki.

"Where'd she go?" I ask. Everyone looks at me. Great. I hate the spot light. I don't bother moving, though, my head still hurts. Hikari's fingers flutter over my forehead gently.

"She went to get you something with sugar in it almost twenty four hours ago." Takeru says. That is a long time.

"Where?" I ask again.

"I don't know." Takeru admits. The rain has stopped.

"Someone help me up." I say. Taichi moves and comes around to help me sit, Hikari pushes gently on my back. I give Taichi his jacket back. He shrugs it on immediately, and I can hear Hikari do the same behind me.

"Thanks.." I mutter. Angel comes around, and bumps her big wolf head into my chest. I rub her under her chin. She curls up in the space between me and Hikari. The girl moves to sit next to me. And then Kasolite jumps back with a snarl. Nikki walks in with bags. And in a new outfit. She's in her usual poofy tutu dress and corset attire.

"You're awake." She says, noticing me.

"Just barely." Taichi says. Nikki sits down next to be, folding her knees underneath her. She digs through her bags, and hands me a cupcake. I don't normally like cupcakes, but I eat it without complaint, because I do need the sugar. She offers the others, who all take one, and then she digs some more. She pulls out a bunch of black pieces of clothes. As she pulls them apart, she hands them out. To all four of us.

"You didn't steal _these _did you?" I ask.

"No, Mimi made them for me, as long as I promised not to let you die." Nikki says.

"Well, I don't want to die, so that was a good deal." I mutter. Hikari seems to check over her outfit, a confused look comes over her.

"What are these?" She asks.

"They're made out of a special material. They'll keep you warm if it's cold out, and cool if it's hot out. It'll protect you from most magic, and arrows." Nikki says.

"Is it expensive?" Taichi asks.

"Yes." Nikki says.

"It's made out of Darkness forced into material." I say.

"You can do that?" Hikari asks, her eyes going wide. I nod.

"You could probably do it with Light, too.." I muse. That single cupcake really did make me feel better. The other four eat in silence, and I watch Nikki. Her cheeks are pink from the wind. I wonder why she doesn't wear the full suit, but don't ask her. She's better then all of us at fighting. I feel a twinge, and that makes my headache even worse, and even though I can still see my siblings and the Yagami's, they're transparent. I can also see trees, and a boulder Takeru had stumbled over on our way here. People in dark suits and long swords approach us.

"Why are we even looking for them? I don't want to get on her bad side, but his?" Someone asks. I blink, and jerk back into my body. The dark suits are gone.

"We have to go." I cut off whatever Taichi was saying.

"What?"

"I just..someone's coming for us. We have to go. Now." Less the a minute later, we're leaving the cave.

"Which way?" Nikki asks, looking at me. I shrug. I point from the way we came from the other day.

"They come from there, so let's go..this way." I say, pointing in a random direction. No one protests me, so we start moving.

_"Master?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Are we going to the faeries?"_

_"I think so, yes. Juliet will help us."_

_"As you wish.."_ Angel recedes from my mind, but not my side. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be standing. We hurry as fast as I can hurry, but it's not enough.

"We aren't moving fast enough." Hikari says, panic filling her voice. I glance behind me to see that she is right. I can see at least ten men. Shouts go up.

"There's no point in running. If you guys can't fight, go hide behind that tree." Nikki says, pointing. Taichi, Kari and Takeru head that way. I sigh. Guess that means I'm stuck here. Nikki looks at me, eyes narrowing. She's not impressed. Angel and Kasolite suddenly disappear. Then I hear the screaming. Nikki and I don't have to do, anything. Thank God. The five of us run. Angel and Kasolite catch up. Kasolite is smeared with blood. Angel's white fur is clean. Taichi looks like he's going to be sick, and has to stop. The poor boy is very, very violently ill.

"What are we going to do with you?" Nikki mutters to herself. I drop onto the ground, choosing to ignore the rock that digs into my leg. Hikari mutters softly to her brother, whose now just dry heaving a bit away from us.

"Kasolite." I say, deciding I should probably make things easier for Taichi. The lion looks for at me.

"Come here." He does as I asked, and I chew on my lip, drawing water from inside the ground. Then I place my hand against the lions puzzle. The water drops from my hand, and cleans the lions face. It draws what little energy I had left. I sigh, and flop back into the wet leaves and sticks.

"You're mouths bleeding again." Takeru says, as he sits next to me. I wipe it away the bottom of my shirt

"I'm tired, and hungry." I say with a shrug. Takeru nods.

"Where are we going?"

"Faeries." I say.

"What?" Taichi asks, alarmed. He's momentarily forgot about being sick, and has decided to stare at me in alarm.

"Faeries." I repeat.

"Aren't they..mean?" Hikari asks.

"Depends on who you are. But they can help us. So we're going." I say firmly.

* * *

_Taichi_

Jasper acts like he owns the place, even ordering Kas around, not that I could protest, as I was busy puking my guts out. And now, he wants me to talk my baby sister to Faeries? He's crazy.

"We can't!" I shout.

"Shuddup!" Amethyst snaps in a whisper.

"They'll eat her alive." I say in my most menacing whisper. Jasper rolls his eyes.

"No, they won't. I know their Queen. If anything she can help you both." Jasper says. He's laying on the soaking wet ground, chest heaving. He looks like he's going to pass out, but his voice is still firm.

"No. We aren't going." I say.

"What do you mean help me?" Kari asks him.

"You have a block." Amethyst says absently.

"How do you know that?" Kari demands.

"I can see it. Do you want it gone, or not? If Jasper says they'll help, they'll help. Or you can take your baby sitter through the forest with only Kasolite to protect you, with no where to go." Amethyst says.

"And since you murdered your parents, your best bet is to stick with us." Jasper adds quietly. My eyes widen in shock. How could he possibly know that? Jade's eyes are wide, too.

"Make your decision, because we're leaving." Jade stands and pulls Jasper to his feet. The older boy uses his brother for support. They start to walk away, and Kari scrambles after them. I have no choice but to follow them. I hurry after my sister, Kasolite just behind me. He stays quiet, too. I think he's just as shocked as I am. The blondes take the path easily, like they know what they're doing, although Jade seems to stumble a bit, too. Jasper and Amethyst don't even misstep once. Like they've done this millions of times. Suddenly Kari stops.

"I know who you guys are." She says suddenly. All three blondes stop to look at her.

"What?" Jasper asks.

"Well, not you..or your brother..but Amethyst. That's not your name. At least..I don't...You're from the Darkness. People pay you to do all sorts of things. Mostly kill people, as far as I understand it." Kari murmurs. Amethyst nods.

"Yep. That's me, but my name changes with where I am. So, Amethyst is fine." She says off-hand.

"You kill people for money?" I ask.

"Sure. It's something I'm good at." Jasper and Jade just keep moving. Amethyst flashes us a smile, then keeps moving. Kari waits for three steps, then runs to catch up.

"Kari! Wait. I don't think thi-"

"Who better for us to be with, Taichi?" She calls over her shoulder. I could think of a million other people, but I don't fight with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**So another chapter. I got an e-mail asking if I'd be adding other creatures into this story. The answer is yes. I have a list so far, if you have any ideas, feel free to mention them! I love your input. So if there is a mythical creature you want added in, let me know, and I'll do my best to fit them in for you! This chapter makes me sad.**

**Also, in case you've forgotten,**

**Jasper is Yamato**

**Jade is Takeru**

**Amethyst is Nikki. They've given fake names so Tai and Kari don't recognize them as the Darkness heirs, since they are running from their crazy ass mother.**

**Read&Review, please!**

* * *

_Kari_

Taichi, Kasolite and I follow the three blondes with trouble. They move so much faster then us. I debating on saying something. I'm too tired to keep going like this. Taichi sees it, too, but every time he opens his mouth, he closes it again.

_"We must slow down."_ To my surprise, Angel voices the opinion. Jasper, Jade and Amethyst stop.

"Why?" Amethyst asks.

_"Jasper is weak, as is Little Light. They need rest." _She says firmly. _"Plus, you owe them answers."_

"I owe them nothing." Jasper says, anger in his voice. "We owe them nothing. If it wasn't for us, they'd be dead." His tone sends a shiver through me.

"You! You're just...I..you make me.." Taichi starts.

"Shut up, Taichi." I say. He falls silent. "He's right." I add.

"See?" Jasper says in Angel's general direction. The wolf snorts. "I need sleep, more then a few minutes to rest. And food." Jasper sounds tireder then I feel. I glance around. There's no where to go, no where to hide.

"Where are we?" Amethyst asks. Jasper shrugs.

"I'll make us a cave, if I have to. I'll make us a house with beds if you want! I just need sleep. And I'll probably be out for a few days."

_"We don't have a few days, Young One."_ Angel speaks softly, to all of us, but mostly to Jasper. Jasper frowns.

_"My Taichi can control the elements, too."_ Kasolite says from beside me. I glance over at the lion. He's watching Taichi. My brothers eyes are big and wide. Amethyst, Jade and Jasper are all watching him, too.

"Oh, no. I'm not very good at it, at all!" Taichi says, almost scared.

"You don't have to be good at it. The point is you _can_ do it, right?" Jasper asks. Taichi nods.

"Mostly when I'm scared or nervous, though." My brother says quietly. Jasper holds out his hand.

"Help me." He says. Taichi looks at me, then Kasolite, and places his hand in Jasper's. Their palms glow. Jasper's eyes widen slightly, but then he turns away, and focuses on something else. He starts mutter something, quiet enough that I can't hear it. The trees begin to move. There's a sharp giggle from somewhere in the trees. It sounds like a little girl.

"Sprites." Jade says quietly. Jasper keeps muttering. The trees keep moving, forming a house type shape.

"Will they hurt him?" I ask. That's when the girl green shape darts into view, and lands next to Jasper's feet. Another follow suit a minute later, this one brown. Then more. Green, blue, yellow, red, orange, brown. And different shades of the colors. The green and brown ones hold hands, and sing and dance around Taichi and Yamato. Taichi watches with wide eyes. A green one suddenly jumps away, and clings to Taichi's free hand. He laughs. The sprites ignore Kasolite, Angel, Amethyst, Jade and myself. Yamato ignores everything, except for Taichi's hand, and the tress.

_"He is going to be very sick, after. Even with Light's help."_ Angel says softly. Amethyst nods. I glance up at Yamato's work, and notice that Yamato's stopped talking, and is swaying on his feet. A blue sprite darts away from the rest, and tugs gently on Amethyst's boot laces. She follows, being very careful not to step on any of the small sprites. The little sprite indicates taking Jasper's hand. She does so. Yamato stops swaying. The sprites stop singing, and dancing. Jasper releases Taichi's and Amethyst's hands, and drops into the grass with a dull thud. He takes a deep breathe. I look at the house he's made.

"Thank you, for your help." I hear Jasper pant. There's a bunch of giggles and a singing kind of hum noise. Jasper laughs, too. Then, they sprites start darting away. As they pass, they touch my legs, or arms, or face, if they're high enough. Where they touch makes me happy, and warm. I turn back to the rest of my group, and find that Jasper can't stand. Taichi glances at the house, then back at the boy, before lifting him up, and carrying him. Jasper's so tired, he doesn't argue. Amethyst stares in shock.

"He really is tired." She says. Jade has already started after the other boys. Kasolite is just behind him. Angel remains watching.

_"He must eat, and sleep."_

"We're still going to be stuck here for a few days, aren't we?" Amethyst asks.

_"Probably, yes. Did you really think my warning would be listened to?"_

"No. He doesn't listen to anyone, when he knows he's right, does he?" The wolf creature shakes her head.

_"Well, let's go see what he's done for you."_ She says, turning her red eyes on me. I nod my head, and together we head into the house like structure.

* * *

_Takeru_

Inside the house Yamato and Taichi had made with the help of the sprites is amazing. It's small, three rooms, a big middle space, which we're standing in, a bathroom, and a kitchen. I watch a sprite dart out the back window, and wonder what they were doing in the kitchen. There's beds in the big room. Actual beds. Two huge ones, which I assume are for Yamato and Taichi, because they have Kasolite and Angel. Then I wonder if Nikki will share the bed with Angel. There's also three smaller beds. Hikari and me, for sure. Yamato is placed in one of the smaller beds. He's already asleep. The girls and Angel come in, and Taichi comes running out of the bathroom.

"There's running water! We have a shower!" He shouts, in happiness. I walk into the kitchen and figure out why the sprites were here.

"The sprites brought us proper food, too!" I call. Taichi comes flying into the room.

"FOOD." He shouts. I flinch at the volume, then head back into the room where Yamato is hopefully still asleep. He is. Nikki is sitting beside him on the bed. He doesn't look pale, or sick, just tired.

"How long do you think he'll sleep for?" I ask. Nikki shrugs.

"I'm not sure, Jade. But at least we're safe." She says, quietly. Jade, right. I just want to be Takeru. Is it possible to forget your name? I wonder.. I chew on my lip.

"This food is all healthy stuff." I hear Taichi whine. I wonder why he isn't tired.

"We have cupcakes, still." I call to him.

"Really?" Kari asks. I nod, and with a simple.._"I want my bags back"_ inside my head, they pop into the room.

"How'd you do that!?" She asks, totally impressed. I shrug.

"I just..can." I say. I don't really any to talk to her. I don't really want to talk to anyone. I flop down onto the small bed closes to Yamato, and watch him.

"Why didn't it effect Taichi, too?" I ask, more to myself.

"Why didn't what effect me?" Taichi asks, coming into the room, apple in hand. I gesture towards the house. I realise it's made of wood. Solid wood.

"I'm not sure." Taichi says quietly. "It's like...he willed the trees to move, so it did. He didn't _make_ anything. He asked for what he wanted. The Earth, Water and Fire answered." He explains with a little shrug.

"Did the sprites help?" Kari asks. She's moved to sit on her bed. Taichi nods.

"They made it easier for him.." He says. I frown, and look at Yamato's sleeping face. Why didn't he take energy from Taichi? Or did he, and Taichi just didn't notice? I chew on my lip, wondering what exactly Yamato needed Taichi's help for. Suddenly, Kari's in front of me, offering me a cupcake. I sit up, and take it with a smile. I turn my attention to Nikki.

"Amethy-" I start, but stop, when I notice her eyes. She's staring at the window. How did they make windows? Why am I just thinking of this now? I turn my attention to the window, and see nothing. Just..darkness. Maybe too dark, darkness.

"What?" Nikki's voice snaps my attention back to her.

"I forget." I say, with a shrug. She laughs. We talk for awhile, hoping Yamato will wake up, so we can feed him. He doesn't. Kari and Nikki both bathe. Taichi and I decide to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

_Nikki_

During the time it took Yamato to recover, I had started to train Taichi, and Angel and started Takeru's training. He was getting much better. It takes three days for Yamato to wake up. And when he does, he's hungry. He eats, a lot.

_"Are you sure you're okay?"_ Angel asks for the hundredth time since the boys opened his eyes. He nods again.

"It wasn't that hard, honestly. If it hadn't been for the visions, I would've been able to do it without Taichi and the sprites. You know that."

_"I thought Water was your natural element."_

"It is. That doesn't mean I can't be good with Earth, too."

"Stop arguing," I say, stopping whatever Angel had begin to say to him. They both fall silent. I hear the sound of cloth moving, and turn my head to the open window. Black silk moves away from the window, and I frown. Since the night Yamato made this house I'd been seeing this black cloth. No one else seems to notice it, though. It makes me wonder if it's Darkness coming after me. I yank on the end of my hair, which is a nervous habit I've never been able to stop. Yamato notices immediately.

"What's the matter, Amethyst?" I shake my head, turning to face him.

"We should go, soon. We've been here nearly four days." I say. Yes, I should tell Yamato. But he's so tired. At first, Yamato ignores me, but then he nods.

"You're right." He says softly. Kari sighs, throwing herself into her bed.

"The beds were nice."

_"The Faeries will have nicer beds for you. If we hurry, we can be there by nightfall. Let us go."_ Angel says. With a sigh from the entire group as a whole, we rise, gathering our things. I nod towards all the bags.

"Jadey, poof these, will you?" I ask my youngest brother sweetly. He rolls his eyes at the name, but does so, anyways. The bags disappear. They aren't really gone. They're just sitting somewhere safe, where he can call them back if we need them. I never let him take the weapons, though. Everyone as their own. Taichi, Yamato and I have a sword. Takeru has his magic. Kari..well, she should be a healer. She will be. We leave the house, and Yamato stops, placing his hand on a tree.

"Thank you for your help." He whispers, and I watch in amazement as the trees separate at the form of the house breaks. I catch a bit of black disappearing between the branches. I ignore it. We travel forward. I've never understood how Yamato always knows which way to go, he just does. It's a fact of life. I accept it just as easily as I accept that his eyes are blue, and he's the prettiest person I've ever met. Inside and out. We walk for what seems like hours, although no one complains. We stop a few times, and Takeru brings back the bags so we can eat. As we continue to walk, a growing feeling of dread settles on me. I wonder why. Yamato seems fine, and so does everyone else. I hear the black cloth, ignore it. And then I hear metal against metal. Lightly, a scrape. I spin. Eyes searching. Angel and Kasolite had frozen, too.

Yamato let's out a startled cry of surprise, and suddenly there are bodies _everywhere._ We are entirely surrounded. I watch, still frozen, as Yamato gets pinned against a tree. Someone had shoved a dagger through his wrists, completely stuck, and bleeding. Taichi I notice, is fighting. Kari is gone. I don't know where she disappeared, too, but I hope she's safe. I jump into action myself, swinging my blade with anger, and hurt. There's so much blood, but that doesn't stop us. I work my way towards Yamato as quickly as I can. I can't count the bodies that fall before me. _Yamato must live._ White pain flashes through my chest, and I glance down. A dagger, pushed through my chest. I wonder how I missed that one coming, before yanking it out. I watch the waterfall of blood poor down my front, but that doesn't matter. _Yamato must live._

The first person I come across loses his head. I stumble. Pull myself back up. The second gets a gash in his stomach, his guts spilling onto my feet, staining my ankles red. My eye sight is blurry, but I've reached my brother, now. Out comes one dagger. A single arm, free. A body comes at me, they get chopped in half. _Yamato must live_

I yank the other dagger out of his arm, and there's a screaming wail. _Banshee._ A warning. Of course. Why didn't I see it before? Yamato is crying my name, over and over, trying to stop his bleeding wrists. I can hardly see, barly hear my brother. But there's no pain. Then I see the person responsible for the hole in my chest. _Father_. He moves towards me, and I'm staring at the hilt of my sword, pushed through his heart. It must have happened fast. Or maybe I blacked out. I don't know. I collapse. Arms wrap around me. Voice wavering.

"Nikki, Nikki, Nikki. Don't die. You can't leave me." Sometimes his voice is close, sometimes it's far away. But he is there. And covered in blood. Mine, his, I don't know. Warm droplets spatter my cheeks, and half closed eyes, and it brings me back. Yamato is crying. Yamato never cries.

"Don't cry." I whisper. Or try to, anyways. He gives me a sad smile, and clings to me. The thing is still wailing. The warning I had ignored. But it doesn't matter. The world slowly fades in and out, and then there is nothing.

_Yamato is alive._

* * *

**I was going to add Yamato's point of view of what happens right after Nikki dies, but felt that it could wait till the next chapter.**


End file.
